


Succube di Tezuka

by ImperialPair



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23366626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Relationships: Atobe Keigo/Tezuka Kunimitsu





	Succube di Tezuka

Atobe prese l'intimità di Tezuka fra le proprie labbra senza nemmeno pensarci due volte.  
Non gli importava se lui fosse un ragazzo, non gli interessava che fosse un proprio rivale, in quell'istante l'unica cosa che contava era donargli piacere, farlo fremere di desiderio in modo che comprendesse quanto in la lo stesse spingendo.  
Prima di allora, non aveva mai pensando di inginocchiarsi in quel modo, di succhiare con avidità un altro ragazzo, ma sinceramente non gli sembrava strano o assurdo, era qualcosa che sentiva di fare perché sapeva benissimo di essere succube di quel ragazzo e dal fascino che emanava.  
Così muova la bocca per capire cosa piacesse a Tezuka e ad ogni movimenti sentiva di cadere sempre più in basso, ma sinceramente ad Atobe non gli importava, perché l'unica cosa gli importava era solo quello di farlo venire.


End file.
